


Haikyuu!! Non Sexual Age Regression Request/One shot book

by CrystalSight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping skill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSight/pseuds/CrystalSight
Summary: Just some wholesome agere one shots of my Haikyuu boysThis is STRICTLY Non-Sexual!!! I will be taking request, I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 58
Kudos: 88





	1. Rules!

Hello all!! Welcome!

Here are my request rules:

-NON SEXUAL ONLY!! This is purely a coping skill, DO NOT associate this with any kink!! If you don’t like it, don’t read. Any hate comments will be deleted

-Be nice about your request, if I don’t feel comfortable doing them I’ll let you know. But I’ll do almost anything. Feel free to leave a request! If you’ve already left one, feel free to leave another one! I love writing requests. I will work hard to post requests as soon as I can, so the one shots may not be posted as fast, sorry!!

-I will NOT do anything with (TRIGGER WARNING) a character self harming, a character committing/thinking about committing suicide, or any thing that can be potentially triggering. I won’t do anything sexual or any minor x adult. You can request something PLATONIC between an adult and a minor but that is is! If I feel uncomfortable I’ll let you know! I will do anything else, don’t be afraid to request something that you want!

-Most of these are platonic unless stated otherwise. I will not make any situation romantic if it’s between a regressor and a caregiver (example: I won’t write a regressor kissing a caregiver on the lips) 

-I have a job and I have school, I may not be able to do your request right away but I will do it eventually, I promise! 

-I will always put a trigger warning before a chapter if it includes something triggering, so be sure to read the notes!!

-I’m not finished with the series so PLEASE put a spoiler warning! 

-the characters might be a bit OOC because this is my first Haikyuu fanfic, go easy on me

-(Optional) tell me how long you want it to be, the plot, and if you have any head cannons you want me to include!

That’s it! And once again, I didn’t list every single Haikyuu character so don’t be afraid to request a character who isn’t tagged. These rules can change too! Thank you, stay safe!


	2. Maybe he isn’t such a jerk -Oikawa and Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: this is kind of a weird pairing but can I request caregiver!oikawa and regressor!kageyama?? and I don't really mind the plot but if you have difficulty coming up with one, maybe kags regressing after losing against seijoh?? thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out super sad sorry!!! But I think I did pretty ok with the characters, let me know if you want me to re do this!

“Oh? Looks like the babies of Karasuno are up to play. The difference is Hinata looks like one, but Kageyama acts like one!” Oikawa taunted as the ball he tossed landed in the setters hands.

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled out as he tossed the ball to the short spiker. He chose to ignore the comment that Oikawa threw his way.

The ball connected with Hinata’s hand but he was too slow; the blockers were already there. The ball slammed back down onto their side of the net, Nishinoya dived to catch the ball last second but it already touched the ground. They lost by 6 points, Seijoh won. 

“Fuck this!!” Kageyama slammed the ball down and left without saying good game. He was on the verge of crying and regressing. “Entire fuckin’ match sucked!” He stormed out of the gym and just walked.

After wandering the halls for a minute or two, he came across the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and closed the lid to the toilet. He felt like crying but he didn’t want to cry, especially not after a game when any player could walk in. But, his body didn’t listen and the tears came. He held his breath so he wouldn’t cry out loud, but he still felt the same humiliation. It was just a practice game, so what’s the issue? He’s never reacted this strongly before! It’s.. it’s because of that idiot Oikawa! Kageyama kicked at the floor and whimpered quietly. Another thing he didn’t want to do was regress in the bathroom, but life is cruel. He tried his very best to stay big, but it was getting harder.

“I’m not a fuckin’ baby!” Kageyama wiped his cheek and brought his knees up to his chest. “He’s just a stupid jerk!” At this point, the setter forgot all about being quiet and just cried his heart out. He slowly began regressing without noticing. He banged his head against his knees while repeating stupid to himself. “Why can’t I just play the game right…” 

He glanced at his thumb and thought about sucking it, he wished he had his pacifier with him. It probably was dirty and he might get sick if he puts it in his mouth, so he unlocked the stall door and washed his hands as fast as he could, then went back in. He glanced around the small space nervously before putting his thumb in his mouth. It gave him instant relief but it was quickly replaced with anxiety as he heard the door swing open. He recognized Oikawa’s laugh right away, clearly they were laughing at him.

“The setter was the worst! Couldn’t even get the ball to that middle blocker!” 

“He could be a challenge in the future if he figures out how to be nice and work as a team!” Oikawa laughed with his teammate for a couple seconds before the door shut. “Ah can’t believe he stormed off like that. How childish?”

The setter for Karasuno shut up really quickly, completely forgetting about trying to stay big. Kageyama had the urge to yell at Oikawa but stayed quiet; Oikawa didn’t know he was there and he’d like to keep it that way. The setter of Seijoh turned on the water spout and began washing his hands, humming to himself. Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth in an effort to quiet the whimper that was about to come out of his mouth but the sound of his hand slapping his mouth was too loud.

‘D-did he hear me?’

Oikawa didn’t turn around. He figured someone was just using the bathroom (as normal people do in the bathroom). Brushing it off, he continued washing his hands. He shook his hands to get the excess water off his hands and walked over to the hand drier. The machine turned on when he put his hands under it, the noise was loud enough to cover any other noise. Kageyama hiccuped and sobbed quietly in his stall, but he wasn’t prepared for the machine to shut off so quickly! Oikawa turned around really fast when he heard someone cry in a stall, but he couldn’t pinpoint which one.

“I heard crying. Are you ok? Which stall are you in? Do I know you or something?” Oikawa began pushing on the bathroom stall doors trying to single out Kageyama. 

“Damnit!” Kageyama swore under his breath. One side of his was telling him to not swear but the other side was still fighting to stay big.

Oikawa was getting closer and closer by the second, anxiety rose in the younger setter as he banged on each stall door. He was only two stalls away now, what will he do? How is he gonna look normal? Well, he has to think fast because-

“Oi, I know you’re in there - whoever you are - so open up! I heard you crying and I’m not leaving until I make sure you’re ok!” Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently.

When had Oikawa been this nice? Kageyama hasn’t talked to him in a while so it’s not surprising that he’s changed. He slowly removed his hand from his mouth and lowered his feet. He could act big, he’s done it countless times at practice, it can’t be that hard. Standing up, he dried his face and went to unlock the door. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama said in a deep voice, attempting to make himself sound more stable. Of course, this didn’t work. His voice cracked and his lower lip quivered. He looked pathetic, but you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“Kageyama?” Oikawa said, shocked. “Crying after losing a game, huh? I didn’t expect that… but ok.” The older setter laughed at Kageyama’s facial expression, but he wasn’t laughing in a way that was meant to hurt him. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” He yelled. “It’s your damn fault I’m this upset!” Kageyama looked to the side and pushed Oikawa aside. That pissed Oikawa off.

“Why? Because I called you a baby? Well you’re acting like a damn baby! Man up, jeez.” 

Kageyama froze; the other one didn’t know about age regression and he knew that nobody knew about Kageyama being an age regressor. It can’t be real, Oikawa can’t know. Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat as he began to cry again, this time much louder.

‘Oh shit, I struck a nerve.’

Oikawa tried approaching Kageyama but felt torn; it’s his fault that he was this upset, but at the same time he should fix the situation. After all, he wouldn’t treat his teammate like this. He moved closer to Kageyama and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t come near me! You have no idea what you’re talking about, you jerk!” The black haired teen slapped his hand away and turned to face him. “You have no clue what you’re saying!” 

“Then tell me what I’m saying! I can fucking help you unless I know how to help!” Kageyama wrapped his arms around himself and backed up until he reached a wall, then slid down until he was sitting. He hid his face in his knees and just continued to cry quietly. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Get off of the floor kid, it’s dirty!”

“Shut up!”

“Fine then I’ll just have to pick you up, you damn kid! I’ll stop calling you a baby when you start acting like an adult!” 

“Stop!”

Oikawa squatted down in front of Kageyama and pried his hands off his waist, then wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him up until he was floating and pulled him close to his chest. He rubbed circles on his back and bounced him slighting, trying to relax him.

“Put me down! Put me down! Put me…” Kageyama screamed between sobs and thrashed around trying to escape, but stopped as he slowly began to melt into his touch. Oikawa felt how uneven his breathing was and how fast his heart was pounding. It concerned him just a little. “Stupid…” 

“Why are you so mad at me? I was just poking fun.” Kageyama went almost limp in his arms, good thing Oikawa was strong! 

“Cuz’ I am a baby… kinda…” Kageyama’s voice was slightly muffled since he was resting his head on his shoulder. “Doesn’t matter…” He shut his eyes and tried blocking out everything. 

“So… you’re an age regressor?”

Kageyama shot up and stared him straight in the eyes. “You know what dat is?” He looked at him with awe in his eyes. “An’ you don’t think m’ weird?” 

“No, you’re not weird,” Oikawa smiled. “You’re just silly.” Kageyama giggled and smiled back at him, tears starting to dry. 

“Let’s get out of this bathroom. Your friends are looking for you.” 

“No! They- they don’t know!” Kageyama panicked and tried getting out of his arms. 

“Shh hey just pretend you’re asleep, I’ll drop you off at the bus and you’ll be fine. Ok?”

Kageyama nodded as he relaxed in his arms again, closing his eyes. Maybe he would actually fall asleep if Oikawa continued rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He moved his thumb back to his mouth and began sucking in it again. Oikawa walked to the bathroom door and opened it and walked out, letting it slam behind them. He chuckled when he noticed Kageyama sucking his thumb, he was probably all tired out from the game and crying. The older setter walked in the halls like he wasn’t carrying the setter for Karasuno who had his thumb in his mouth. 

People whispered in the hallway but nobody had the nerve to approach Oikawa, he had a menacing glare that could scare almost anyone. The pair made it back to the gym without any problems from the rest. Oikawa wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t really want to let Kageyama leave yet. He wanted to care for him some more. But, all good things come to an end. 

“Oikawa! Where was he?” Daichi had a frantic look on his face as he saw his teammate lay limp in Oikawa’s arms.

“I really hope he’s ok! Is he passed out? Is.. Is his thumb in his mouth?” Hinata asked innocently.

“Yeah, he’s asleep. Just let him sleep.” Oikawa said, sighing as he passed the ‘sleeping’ regressor to Sugawara. “Bye for now.” As the Karasuno volleyball team walked away, Kageyama looked up and smiled brightly at Oikawa. It made him smile, too. 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Please feel free to leave criticism! I love every one of your comments and/or requests!


	3. Kageyama’s birthday! Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one with Kageyama being cared for by everyone?? Or like everyone treating him like a little brother or something even tho he’s only the youngest on the team by a few months. He’s just a precious baby blueberry that needs love.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch my hair!”

“But it’s so cute! C’mon Kageyama! Don’t be a loser.” Nishinoya said playfully as he continued to ruffle his black hair.

It was Kageyama’s birthday today, everyone was treating him like he was royalty. The birthday boy didn’t appreciate it but the others really didn’t care. They showered him with compliments and hugs, always doing what he asked them to do, and was pushing him to regress. It wasn’t like they were being mean, they just got on his nerves so much!

He told them he wouldn’t regress in front of them, he only told them in case he regressed at a game and needed help. It wasn’t really something he could control, when he got upset it just happened. He used to regress almost every day to help cope, but he found himself feeling ashamed of it. The team always reminded him it’s nothing to be ashamed of, but he always felt so upset and embarrassed when they joke around about him needing diapers. He doesn’t need them and he never will, but it still makes him want to curl up in a ball and die. 

“Kageyama! Throw me a toss! Just one more!” Hinata called, eyes full determination.

Hinata was the only one who wasn’t babying him today, he was very grateful for that. He’s open minded, but he still has his pride! Kageyama jogged over to the basket where the balls sat and grabbed one then jogged to Hinata. The redhead was bouncing with excitement as the setter prepared the toss. Kageyama jumped just a little bit and threw the ball at Hinata with flawless effort. The redhead jumped high enough to see over the net and slammed the ball into the opposite side of the court. When Hinata landed, he was out of breath, but he was smiling. Hinata walked to Kageyama and patted his shoulder while saying his thanks. 

“You’re really awesome at tossing, Kageyama! I’m still so excited to spike it when you toss it! I don’t think I would ever want another person to be our setter!” Hinata said with passion.

Kageyama is used to his friend’s compliments on his tossing, but today was different. He felt like Hinata truly meant it, of course Hinata wasn’t lying all those other times but that’s besides the point. Everyone was just throwing compliments at him but Hinata was being genuine. Kageyama smiled and threw himself in Hinata’s arm, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you, Hinata,” The setter whispered in Hinata’s ear. “You’ve made my birthday special.” 

Hinata immediately hugged back and spun them around, telling the setter how happy he was to hear that. When they came to a stop, Kageyama still wore the same goofy grin and didn’t let go of Hinata yet.

“GROUP HUG!” Tanaka practically jumped on the pair, quickly followed by the rest of the team. Even Tsukishima joined in reluctantly. But he still joined!

“You ruined the moment you cute jerks.” 

“See? You love us!” Nishinoya tried to kiss his cheek but Kageyama dodged it.

Daichi all told them to leave poor Kageyama alone, but when they dispersed, he went up to the setter. He handed him a card and a small box wrapped in white lace. It was clearly handmade, and beautifully done too. The bow looked perfect, not a single flaw on it. The card was from the store, but it had Daichi’s signature handwriting on it. The cover had a drawing of a dinosaur that looked like it was done by a kid. The caption read ‘if you’re happy and you know it clap your hands…. oh’. It made Kageyama giggle just a bit. The inside page had a sincere paragraph directed at the setter along with a bit of money. 

“Daichi, you didn’t have to!”

“Open the box!”

Kageyama sighed and began to carefully undo the lace bow and take off the top of the box. It was a medium sized box, about the size of two hands. The setter was still admiring the wrapping paper before even opening it. Once he finished looking at the box itself, he took off the lid and took out what was inside. A small stuffed Stitch stuffed toy along with an adult pacifier. It was still in the package, of course. It was a pastel blue colour with a blueberry sticker on the front. The nipple had sparkles placed inside that glittered when the light hit it. Plus, the ring glowed in the dark! It brought joy to Kageyama, normally he would be embarrassed to hell and back but today he felt almost euphoric. 

“I wasn’t sure which one you wouldn’t want… I’m sorry if it’s too much, I can return it.”

“I-I love it, Daichi. Don’t worry.” 

“Well?! Take it out and put it on!” Tanaka wrapped an arm around the setter's neck and ruffled his hair playfully. “We are all dying to see you wear it!” 

“Well, fine.” Kageyama grumbled to himself as he pulled out the package and began undoing it. He struggled a bit, but opened it pretty fast.

“Wait! Let me wash it! Always wash things that go in your mouth first!” Hinata swiped the pacifier from him and ran to the bathroom to clean it.

“Good thing he was there!” Nishinoya said, “I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“That’s because you’re reckless!” Asahi said jokingly. 

Kageyama chuckled and smiled softly at his teammates. They’re idiots but they’re love-able idiots. Sugawara gave the setter a big hug and wished him a happy birthday and gave him another present, this one was a sweatshirt. It was very sweet of him to think of Kageyama.

“Oi, brat. Happy birthday you damn spoiled stuck up shit.” Tsukishima said, blushing. At least he was trying to make today a special day.

Soon enough, Hinata came running back into the gym with a clean pacifier in his hands. He run up to the team and smiled at each of them, still trying to catch his breath.

“Ok, here!” Hinata popped the pacifier into Kageyama’s mouth. “What do you think?”

Kageyama just giggled happily and flapped his hands in the air, clearly very excited about his new gift. Everyone couldn’t hide their affection and ‘awwwwh’ed at his adorable-ness. His giggle was contagious; everyone found themselves laughing. 

“I think it’s a hit,” Sugawara said, “He seems really happy.” 

Daichi and Sugawara watched as the team all spoiled Kageyama with love, Nishinoya and Tanaka enjoying it the most. They ruffled his hair, picked him up, called him prince and all sorts of pet names, and tickled him here and there. The regressor giggled loudly and begged them to stop tickling him, but a smile never felt his face.

“Look at this little ray of sunshine! Look at his face!” Hinata bragged as he squished Kageyama’s face.

“Hey! You should hear him talk! It’s so cute. Kageyama, say Noya!”

“No’a!” Kageyama said around the nipple of the pacifier. 

They almost died of a cuteness overload when they heard his voice; his lisp was utterly adorable. He really was a ray of sunshine, brightening everyone’s day by just existing. Kageyama started jumping around and dancing as Hinata and Tanaka sang a - surprisingly - beautiful duet of Disney songs. His face and noises of excitement made everyone just want to scoop him up and spoil him with everything he wants. 

“Look a’ me! Look a’ me! I dance! I dance!” Kageyama yelled as he swirled and jumped into Nishinoya’s arms. 

Tsukishima glanced to the side and muttered ‘I’d be better at taking care of that dork than those guys’ thinking nobody could hear. Daichi hears all, my dear friend. The captain chuckled and patted his teammate’s head. Tsukishima glanced at him nervously before cracking a smile when he heard Kageyama start singing.

“A WHOLE NEW WO’LD!” Kageyama sang.

“DON’T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!” Nishinoya sang back.

Currently, they were holding hands while spinning in circles and singing. The duet was very comical; Nishinoya was trying so hard to sound good and Kageyama’s voice cracked and wavered. It was a sight to behold; Nishinoya was an idiot but Kageyama wasn’t, and right now he was singing his little heart out. 

Truly, everyone loved Kageyama.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t what I had planned for it but I really hope you enjoyed it! I’ll most likely re write it! Btw Kageyama’s birthday is December 22, you guys wanna party at my place?


	4. Kageyama and Hinata - request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww so cute!!! Thank you for writing and taking requests! Could you do one with both Kageyama and Hinata both being regressors? But they are trying to hide it from the rest of the team? The team catches on though and stubbly trys to get them both to regress and make them feel comfortable around them.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oi,” Tanaka yelled out, “Make sure you two start focusing more! We have a game tomorrow!” 

“Erm, right. Sorry!” Hinata shook his head to snap himself back to paying attention. 

The redhead looked to Kageyama who made a hand gesture, the sign for L. The two have come up with a code to communicate with each other. The sign for L means ‘are you regressing’; the sign for R means ‘do you need to leave the gym?’; the sign for A means ‘do you need someone to take care of you?’. There are a few others but these are the ones they use most often. Hinata bit his lip in an attempt to ground himself and signalled the sign for yes. The setter nodded and looked back to the task at hand. But, Hinata signed to him L and Kageyama signed yes back. 

‘Shit, what are we gonna do?’ Kageyama thought to himself.

He didn’t have time to think about it because Nishinoya received the ball and passed it to Kageyama. The setter tossed the ball to Hinata, but Hinata missed by a couple centimeters.

“Gah! This is so stupid!” Hinata pouted and plopped on the floor, clearly overreacting. He must’ve slipped already.

“It’s my fault you missed it! I need to be better at tossing!” Kageyama was also pouting at this point and turned his back to the team. 

“Guys it’s just practice,” Sugawara tried saying, “You’ll do great at the game!”

“No I won’t!” Both of the regressors said in unison. 

The two walked over to the wall on the far side of the gym and sat down, talking about how stupid the game is and how they need to get better. The rest of the team was beyond confused; when those two missed a spike they practiced and practiced until they perfected it. This time, they’re just pouting about it. Nishinoya whispered something in Sugawara’s ear that nobody else could hear, but it seemed Sugawara was happy about what he said. 

“Ok, everyone come here. Let’s just go over there and offer to take them out to lunch or one thing to see if they cheer up, then we can go back to practicing,” Nishinoya said, “If they’re still upset, well I didn’t think that far ahead yet.”

“That’s a good idea, Noya. Let’s go try it!” Sugawara agreed.

The team walked over to the two regressors and looked nervously at each other, those two were like a ticking time bomb right now. They weren’t really paying attention to what they were doing, but it looked like Kageyama had been sucking on his thumb, but took it out immediately when he noticed the others coming over. Daichi was the first to catch on. He also noticed how his thumb was still wet; the setter didn’t have enough time to dry it apparently. The captain didn’t comment on it, hopefully his suspicions that the two were regressors will be confirmed soon. 

“How about we go out to eat and then come back, ok?” Nishinoya said while smiling at the two.

“I don’ wanna go!” Hinata yelled, “Sorry for yelling I wanna stay here please…”

“Yeah I don’ wanna go either.” Kageyama added on. 

The team collectively sighed. Everyone was annoyed but Daichi was happy; the two were regressed, that’s why they were being so stubborn! At least he knew how to help them out better.   
Hinata signed A to Kageyama and the setter signed yes back. Hinata signed ‘me too’ and pulled his knees to his chest. It seemed both of them needed someone to take care of them, but neither of them wanted to tell them the rest of the team about it. Kageyama chewed on the bottom of his lip and kept glancing at his thumb periodically. 

“Why do you keep glancing at your thumb?” Tanaka asked cluelessly. “Does it hurt or something?” 

“No!” Kageyama shook his head. “It’s nothin’. Stop askin’ me ‘bout it!”’

Hinata hugged his friend and said something in his ear, then rubbed his back. Everyone knew those two were close but they didn’t know they were this close. Honestly, they all assumed they were dating but nobody said it out loud.   
After Hinata whispered something to Kageyama, he nodded nervously and slowly brought his thumb near his mouth. But, he noticed everyone was staring so he hid his face in his knees to prevent anyone from looking.

“Stop starin’ at him! He’s normal jus’ like you.” Hinata defended his friend. The redhead cared for Kageyama more than anyone on the team, he would fight anyone who made fun of him.

This is when Nishinoya caught on. He glanced at his friends to see if anyone else noticed. Daichi nodded. The others just stood around, confused.   
The setter leaned against the redhead and whined, Hinata just held him and tried to tell everyone to leave them alone. Of course, since everyone was concerned they didn’t leave. Sugawara caught on here, then Tsukishima and Asahi, and then finally Tanaka. 

“Ok, everyone huddle!” Nishinoya called out. Everyone, except Kageyama and Hinata, huddled up. “Ok, I know we aren’t a football team but I think we all know what’s going on.”

“They’re age regressors,” Tanaka said, “And they don’t want us to know.”

“Finally you get something right. Hey, I’m kidding! Ok but seriously, Kageyama seems the most scared and Hinata is his ‘protector’. We need to get them to trust us.” Said Nishinoya.

“They know us, don't they trust us?” 

“They don’t know we are supportive of age regression, Tanaka,” Sugawara explained. “Let’s just stay calm and go in one by one… and Nishinoya is already over there.” 

“Hey guys! Um, well I’m Noya! You know that already haha, and I want to help you guys with your tosses and spikes! I may be a libero but I’m pretty good at playing other positions too!” 

“Let’s go and practice, Kageyama! It’ll be fun!” Hinata nudged his friend. Maybe if they get back to practicing, the team will forget this ever happened.

Kageyama nodded, then got up. The libero motioned for the others to come and help them out. The team followed and grabbed a ball, getting in position to start training. Sugawara began showing Kageyama some different techniques for tossing - even if he already knew them, but that's besides the point - while Asahi showed Hinata better ways to evade and spike. 

“There you go! Eventually you’ll replace me as ace! You’ll be our little giant.” Asahi winked.

Hinata giggled loud enough for everyone to hear and jumped high while pumping his fist in the air. “Yeah! I’m the lil’ giant!” 

“Yeah! ‘Nata is a lil’ giant!” Kageyama clapped for his friend. 

The team clutched their heart from the exchange between the regressors but didn’t let them know that. Hinata then yelled at Kageyama how great his tosses are getting and the setter started jumping and clapping. The team stared so he stopped moving and tossed the ball once again.

“Stop lookin’, you guys are weird!” Kageyama his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“C’mon Kageyama! How can we not stare, you’re absolutely adorable!” Nishinoya called. 

“Well ok then…” Hinata rushed over to Kageyama and whispered in his ear ‘we should tell them’ and hugged him. The setter nodded and took a deep breath while smiling. He hesitantly said: “Uh.. w-we have somethin’ to tell you…” 

The team gathered around them and listened to what they had to say. They explained age regression and explained why they did it. The others - who already knew - showed nothing but support and affection for the duo. Hinata was absolutely loving the attention but Kageyama was still a little nervous about it all. Hinata was already asking for people to pick him up while Kageyama fidgeted.   
Sugawara noticed this and made sure to tell him how he felt about age regression and Kageyama being a regressor.

“Hey,” Sugawara pulled Kageyama into a hug, “It’s ok to be small, I’m completely ok with you being small. You’re our setter and that’s a lot of stress. I’m so proud of you!” Kageyama buried his face in Sugawara’s chest and said something, but his voice was muffled so Sugawara couldn’t really make it out. “Everyone is proud of you, both of you actually.”

“Yeah! We love our little players!” Tanaka said enthusiastically. “What would we do without you guys?”

“Lose games.” Hinata said smugly.

“Hey just because you’re regressed doesn’t mean you can talk shit about our team!” Nishinoya said. “But you are right.” 

Nishinoya chased Hinata around the gym for a little while until the redhead started to get tired. Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully and hopped over Kageyama, who was still in Sugawara’s arms. The regressed setter laughed happily and looked up at the team. Everyone here supports him and Hinata, there’s nothing for him to worry about. They were his friends and they weren’t going anywhere. Maybe he could start regressing more often now that they know. 

“Ok, make sure we don’t overwhelm them! We don’t want them getting stressed.” Daichi said. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to finish practice… ok let’s just play!”

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks sm for leaving requests


	5. Hinata, Tsukki, and Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! may i request a little! hinata and caregiver! tsukki? and caregiver! kageyama, Hinata wets the bed at a sleepover, and wakes up in little space. Most people are laughing at him but kageyama and tsukki understand and help him clean up change.
> 
> I had to take out the laughing bit because I couldn’t write our cute tangerine get made fun of :(

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of his eyes open and yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, only just waking up. The blankets felt cold; the bottom half of his body felt cold. He stretched his legs out and slowly realized what had happened. Embarrassment and shame crept into him when everything fully registered. He, a 16 year old high school student, wet the bed at a sleepover with the entire team! Luckily, he had a separate room from everyone so he had a chance of privacy. He peeled the blankets back and got out of bed but tripped on his feet and fell flat on his face. 

He felt even more shame gather inside him and felt tears rolling down his face. What was he, 5? The redhead cried out and sobbed, waves of emotions crashing into him. 

“KAGEYAMA!!!” That was the only person who could help since Kageyama was one of Hinatas caregivers. He yelled and wiped tears from him face. He sat on the bedroom floor, sobbing for about 3 minutes until Kageyama came rushing into his room. “Help…”

“Oh hun. I’ll be back, ok? Just… stay there.” Kageyama smiles sadly at the regressor and left again, leaving Hinata alone and afraid.

‘He hates me now! Why did I call for him I.. I’m so stupid!’ Hinata thought to himself. He already felt himself slipping; which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but a scary thing. The redhead bit his lower lip and tried to muffle his cries. He felt so gross and icky, the one thing he wanted the most was to get out of these wet clothes.

“What’s happened…. oh. Hinata, it’s alright!” Tsukishima rushed to Hinata’s side and rubbed his bad, guilt filling inside him. “Hey, it’s alright. Accidents happen. Kageyama, changed the sheets. I’ll go get Hinata into the bath.” 

“Tsukki….” the redheads lower lip trembled, ashamed that his other caregiver had to see this. “Don’ hate me..”

“I could never hate you, my little tangerine.” Tsukishima smiled, a soft look on his face. “I’m more worried about you right now….”

The tall middle blocker picked Hinata up bridal style, not caring if he got wet as well. He walked outside the room as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb the rest of the team. The redhead whined and bit his lower lip hard, this time enough to draw blood. Tsukishima frowned but didn’t say anything. They arrived at the bathroom, the blonde placed Hinata on th toilet seat, and began running a bath. 

“Please don’t bite your lip, sweetness. It’s not good for you, Papa doesn’t like seeing you hurt.” 

“S-Sowwy…”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m not mad,” Tsukishima rubbed Hinata’s cheek reassuringly. “But I should get your paci, papa should’ve thought about that. I’m sorry.”

“No don’t be sowwy, papa! I still love you.” Hinata said enthusiastically.

The tub was filled now, the water was just the right temperature and level. Tsukishima helped the regressor take his clothes off and get into the tub, tossing the wet clothing to the side. Once in the bath, the blonde washed Hinata, making sure to be extra careful when washing his body. The regressor had a mild rash on his legs, but that wasn’t anything too serious. Once ready, Tsukishima helped Hinata out of the bath and dried him off. He wrapped the regressor in the towel and picked him up again.

“I’m like a little burrito!” Hinata squealed with delight as he was lifted off the ground. 

“You’re my little burrito.” 

The two went back to Hinata’s room to find the sheets and blankets changed. Kageyama sat on the bed, a sad look on his face. 

“Is daddy sad?” Hinata asked.

“No, I’m relieved my baby is ok!” Kageyama jumped up and took Hinata from the blondes arm, already smiling. “But let’s get you dressed first. Tsukishima, pick out an outfit for him.”

The middle blocker nodded and went over to the closet, going through the pile of ‘little’ clothing Hinata bought. He picked out a pikachu onesie and fluffy socks; he brought them over to the bed and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“I bet you’re gonna look really adorable in that, bunnie.” Kageyama said.

Hinata giggled and made cute noises as Tsukishima and Kageyama got him dressed. He loved how soft and fluffy the clothing was. It felt like a hug from a cloud. It definitely beat being in those wet, cold pants. Hinata sat on Kageyama’s lap and played with his hair, smiling the entire time.

“See? You do look absolutely adorable!” Kageyama exclaimed while rubbing Hinata’s back.

Neither caregivers would bring this up with Hinata when he was big. He was embarrassed enough as is, he regressed without knowing it which means he was under a lot of stress. It would be awkward for everyone anyways. For now, they just want to enjoy their precious tangerine.

“Dada! Papa! Look!” Hinata shook his head to make the ears on the hood flop around. “Is like I’m a pikachu!” 

“Aw you’re so cute, Hinata!” 

Tsukishima patted his head and smiled again. He wasn’t much of a talker, but he was an excellent listener. The blond looked at the floor, listening happily to Hinata’s babbling. Kageyama baby-talked back to him. The redhead pretended to zap Kageyama (he was a pikachu after all!) and kissed the setter’s cheek playfully. 

“Let’s go get something to eat, guys.” Tsukishima said softly, standing up quietly. “It’s a miracle you two didn’t wake the rest of the team. Yes, little tangerine, your giggles may be absolutely adorable but the other boys don’t want to hear it at 5 am.”

In response, Hinata giggled again and made grabby hands at Tsukishima. Of course, the blond can’t resist, Hinata is too precious. He takes the short middle blocker from Kageyama’s lap and holds him tightly, pecking his cheek and chuckling quietly. Before leaving the room, Tsukishima grabbed the pacifier from Hinata’s nightstand and popped it in his mouth, watching as he suckled happily on it. today may have started off rough, but that doesn’t mean the three of them couldn’t turn in around.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m not too good at wetting fics haha  
> I hope you enjoyed! So sorry for slow updates, I just haven’t had motivation and having a job is hard lol  
> Stay safe friends!


	6. Noyaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your writing is so amazing! can i request Nishinoya breaking down over bottled up emotions and the team is there to comfort? maybe it was a bad day and all his bottled up emotions finally burst? (no ships). THANK YOU❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!

Nishinoya cursed under his breath as he hit the ground, just barely missing the ball. He rolled out of bounds and slammed his fist on the ground, anger and shame radiating off of him. The libero bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering, he couldn’t let the team know how upset this got him.

“Damn it! I’m sorry, I should’ve been able t-to receive that!” He yelled out.

“Noya, it’s ok!” Sugawara jogged over from where he sat on the bench to Nishinoya and patted the libero’s shoulder, “You’re amazing! Everyone makes mistakes.” Nishinoya looked up at Sugawara and jutted his lower lip out, making grabby hands at him. He whined at Sugawara to express how much he wanted love. “I think we have a little libero on our hands today, guys!” 

Nishinoya wailed and grabbed onto Sugawara’s arms and tugged him down, he just wanted to be picked up. The setter, not being able to resist Nishinoya, picked him up and walked over to the others. The libero buried his face into Sugawara’s shoulder and clung to him like a koala. Sugawara let him cry into his jersey, he just wanted Nishinoya to feel better. The team ran over to the two, everyone concerned for their libero. 

“Is he ok?” Tanaka asked, more worried for his friend than anyone. 

“Mhm, just stressed out. He’ll be ok.” Sugawara grinned at his teammates while bouncing Nishinoya on his hip gently.

“Sorry… I keep messin’ up!” Nishinoya whimpered and cried harder. “Y-You guys deserve a better libero!”

“You didn’t mess up! You’ve received the ball more times than you’ve dropped it; I don’t know what our team would do without you.” Asahi tried cheering Nishinoya up.

“Mm Asa!!” The regressor made grabby hands at the ace and whined until Asahi picked him up from Sugawara’s arms. “Hold me!”

The way Nishinoya said that made everyone feel bad for him, all they wanted was to make him stop crying and calm him down. The setter chuckled nervously and made sure Asahi had a good hold of Nishinoya, the last thing he wanted was for the regressor to be dropped. Nishinoya played with Asahi’s ponytail while wiping his tears away. It felt so soft under his calloused skin. 

“Maybe we should wrap up for today.” Daichi said as he grabbed Hinata and Kageyama by the shirt and dragged them away from the net.

The captain explained Nishinoya’s situation to Hinata and Kageyama and threatened to throw them out of the club if they judged or hated Nishinoya for his coping skill. Nishinoya had a hard time remembering what happened while he was regressed, so he forgot about how protective his teammates are. Everyone will not hesitate to beat up anyone who dares make fun of their small libero. Tanaka jogged up to Asahi and stood next to him, rubbing Nishinoya’s back soothingly. The regressor was still crying into Asahi’s shoulder and rambling about how terrible he is. Every time Asahi heard an insult, he would respond with compliments. Nishinoya wasn’t really in a place to accept them, but they helped even just a tiny bit. Asahi stroked his hair soothingly and rocked him. He was good with kids… just not when they are crying. Asahi chuckled nervously before doing the only thing he knew might calm Nishinoya.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…”

“Please don’t take my sunshine away… the other night, dear, when I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms… but when I woke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” the rest is the team joined in for the last verse. They were terribly off key but it was the thought that counted.

Nishinoya smiled sadly at the team, enjoying their voices. “Sing again?” He requested.

The team couldn’t say no! (How could you? I dare you to tell me you could look at a crying, regressed Noya and say ‘no’.) They sang various nursery rhymes until the libero stopped crying. The regressor glanced around the room, feeling awkward and embarrassed. 

“Are you feeling better, hun?” Tanaka asked while ruffling his hair. 

“A lil’ bit….” Nishinoya blushed and buried his face in Asahi’s neck to avoid eye contact with anyone. “Sorry I keep botherin’ you guys….”

“Noya, you are never a bother! We all are here for you, teams stick together!” Daichi said with enthusiasm.

“Yeah! We love you, sweetie.” Sugawara said.

“3...2...1… WE LOVE YOU NOYA!” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison, even if they needed a countdown. It was still very sweet.

“Tank you…” Nishinoya said quietly, his lisp really showing here because he sucked on his thumb. Asahi smiled and kissed his cheek softly. 

“I think he’s getting sleepy. Thanks Asahi, I can take it from here.” Daichi said, taking a very tired Nishinoya from Asahi’s arm. “I can go put him down for a nap in the changing room. You’ve all been saints, thank you.” 

Sugawara followed and sang a lullaby softly, Nishinoya’s breathing got even and eventually he fell asleep in Daichi’s arm. The team was sad to see him go, but they were all happy he was going to feel better. Sugawara opened the door and got out the cot, laying down a sheet, pillow, and blanket. Daichi let Nishinoya down gently and brushed his hair out of his face. He kissed his forehead before turning the lights off. Sugawara would stay back and watch him, making sure he doesn’t wake up or has any nightmares. It was a nice little plan they had, and it worked out for the better. 

(BONUS!!!)

“ASAHI!!!” Nishinoya came running into the gym as fast as he could, jumping onto the ace. Sugawara came running behind him, but he wasn’t fast enough to catch him.

“Noya!” 

Asahi held him up and smiled as the libero peppered his face with kisses. “Love you!” Nishinoya smiles brightly and snuggled into him. Everyone smiled and came running over, giving the libero as much attention as he wanted. They were so glad he was feeling better.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what’d ya think? I think it’s shit personally but I hope you like it!


End file.
